fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meliodaf
Summary Meliodaf is a character created by Justin Lamanna. Meliodaf was born a strong teen, and, an intelligent one at that. He is a royal, part of the sacred royal family. He was born as a crossbreed of between demon and human/goddess. He always carries around a dragon handle, since he's to soft, and won't really kill anyone unless he has to. He has a red dragon tattoo on his left forearm. Appearance and Personality He has dark green eyes. He is bright and very intellectual person Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Meliodaf Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Demon Clan, Goddess Clan, Human Clan, Liones, Holy Knights of Liones, Diamond Ranked Holy Knight, Date of Birth: Jan 13 Zodiac/Horoscope: Capricorn Birthplace: Liones Weight: 110 lbs Height: 5'0" Likes: Books Dislikes: most demons, the greed of humans, most goddess' Eye color: Dark green Normal, Blackish-Red Demon Hair color: Yellow with black at tips Hobbies: Read, draw, Hang out with friends, Training Values: Mom Liones, Dad Liones, Friends Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Knights of Liones, Meliodas Liones, Elizabeth Liones Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tiering System: 6-C at Base, High 6-C with Mark, Low 6-B with Wrath Powers and Abilities: Darkness Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Aura (Can create an eggplant colored dragon shaped aura), Regeneration (Mid), Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Weapon Manipulation (Weapon Creation), Flight, Attack Reflection (Can reflect magic and physical attacks and amplify the power, if it's to fast he can't reflect), Power Nullification (Can disperse magic attacks), Statistics Amplification (His magic power increases at night), Rage Power, Telepathy, Air Manipulation (Makes air blades with swords), Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Resistance to the following: Acid Manipulation (Acid doesn't work on demons), Soul Manipulation (Very difficult to remove souls from high-ranking demons), Ice Manipulation, Telepathy Attack Potency: Island level at base, Large Island level with Mark, Small Country level with Wrath Speed: Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Island Class at base, Large Island Class with Mark, Small Country Class with Wrath Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Godlike Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with Power of Darkness Standard Equipment: Casquilla Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknessess: Loses the capacity for rational thought when succumbed to Wrath. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks and Techniques Demon: Meliodaf is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Meliodaf can activate and deactivate his demon mark at will. At night, his magic power increases. Enhanced Endurance: As part of his demon biology, Meliodaf can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. One of Meliodaf's favored attacks is to create large pillars of darkness energy. Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. Self-Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Telepathy Like several other high-level demons, Meliodaf has displayed basic telepathy. Full Counter: Meliodaf can reflect magic and physical attacks back at his opponent with at least double the original power, provided he properly times his counter. Meliodaf has shown to be able to reflect several attacks at once, provided they are all coming directly to him. Counter Vanish: Rather than reflecting an attack, Meliodaf can disperse it, nullifying it. He used his palm to do it rather than his sword, although there is no indication that he has to use his palm. Revenge Counter: Meliodaf lowers his magic power so that he can take as much damage as he can handle. After he has "charged" himself with enough damage he returns all of it in a single massive energy attack aimed directly at his opponent. It is shown to be his last resort. Hellblaze: Meliodaf can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on Meliodaf's body or weapon through Enchant: Hellblaze to enhance his strikes. He can also create fireballs in his hands that explode into large infernos and releases large blasts from his sword. The black fire cannot be put out normally and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. Divine Slayer: One of Meliodaf's more powerful techniques that requires him to heighten his senses and power to their limit. He coats his sword in black flames and unleashes a large slash of fire at his target. 1000 Divine Cuts: A derivative technique of Divine Slayer (the two are written the same in Japanese) Meliodaf releases an aura of purgatory fire around his entire body and charges his opponent, quickly slicing them repeatedly. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: